Baby Boy ( Rewriting)
by solidscript782
Summary: - READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (rewriting) He was her world and she won't allow him to get hurt like she did. At 16 years old alone with an infant took forever for her to get them where they are now, his own father left why wouldn't another man do the same? One day a pink hair stranger comes into their lives and could Lucy trust him? Follow the journey between Aki and Lucy to find it.
1. Aki

**Baby Boy**

 **Summary: After getting pregnant at 16, Lucy gives birth to a boy name Aki. After a year Aki father left Lucy and him all alone. She had to do everything on her own and never fall in love again. One day she loses Aki in the store only to meet and pink hair man.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Aki**_

* * *

It's a Thursday morning in the middle of winter. The streets are clear of any snow and everyone is starting to take their Christmas decorations down getting ready for Valentine's Day around the corner. In a two bedroom apartment, lives a mother and her  
/son.

Lucy Heartfilia, 20 years old, is in her bed half asleep knowing she has to get up soon, but she finds her bed too comfortable for her to move.

"Momwe," A little voice says while shaking the older woman.

"Mhmm," she grumbles into her pillow.

"Momweeee," the little boy with a mop of blonde hair urges her.

"Yes Aki?" Lucy sits up a bit, balancing herself on her forearms while her stomach is still on the mattress.

"I'm hungwey." He rubs his hands over his Spider-Man print pajamas on his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Alrighty, let's get you some food." Lucy lazily rolls out her bed to leads the toddler to the kitchen.

As she trudges down the hallway, she dodges the action figures and color pencils that litter the floor. One such toy is a power ranger which is Aki's favorite; he picks it up as he makes his way to the kitchen table, waiting as his mother pours him some  
/cereal.

She places the bowl of lucky charms in front of the boy before taking a seat across from him with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Did you have a good dream last night?" Lucy asks, taking a sip of the coffee ~mhm Brazilian nut, her favorite.

"Yes. Me and blue ranker beat the penguin!" he chirps, getting on his knees in the chair because his head barely goes over the table itself.

"Really!? Did he try to steal your oreos again?" Lucy wonders aloud, watching as he nods his head with cereal in his mouth.

"Shake my head. Good thing you beat him!" She winks and Aki gives a thumbs up back.

After breakfast, Lucy dresses Aki in a pair of black sweat pants with a superman t-shirt paired with a green bubble jacket and tennis shoes.

"Do you have to go to work?" Aki pouts and looks at his feet.

"Hey." Lucy picks up his chin and looks into his pretty blue eyes.

"I know grandpa can be a little scary, but it's okay! Grandma told him to be nice," Lucy says, stroking his hair.

"Okey," he says, giving her a small smile.

* * *

"See you guys later," Lucy waves to her mother and son before driving off to work as an intern in Sorcerer Magazine. It pays well and it keeps the bills paid, but she wants to be journalist out there and getting stories. But Aki already is her full time  
/job. She loves her son and would kill anything in a heartbeat if they dare attack him. She has to be his savior as long as she lives.

She pulls up in her parking spot, checking to make sure she has everything she needs for the day.

She walks into the building greeting everyone before heading into her section. Hearing her boss scream "Kooooool~!" signifies today will be a long day.

* * *

"Thanks mom. See you tomorrow," Lucy whispers while folding Aki in her arms as he sleeps, softly snoring in her ear.

"Wait dear." Lucy turns back to her mother. For a woman in her mid 40's, she still had her figure and only a few gray hairs.

"Yeah mom?" Lucy says lightly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

"Talk to your father… You know he's hard headed and won't apologize first," Layla says; her eyes were sad at the thought of how they haven't spoken in four years.

"Mom he cut me off and told me he hoped I would have a miscarriage and that Aki *cough* sells me to feed his addiction," Lucy reminds her mother with a frown, remembering how angry her father became when he first found out she was pregnant.

"I know dear, but he's truly sorry I kn-" Lucy cuts her mother off, tired of this conversation.

"Mom I have to go. I don't want Aki getting sick." She walks to her car, placing Aki in his car seat, before driving home.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Lucy was washing Aki to make sure she got his scalp really clean.

"Aki stop moving! Mommy is trying to wash your hair," Lucy yells, her clothes wet to the bone from Aki.

"Momwe it hurt mi eyes!" Aki complains, trying to get the shampoo off his forehead, hating it when she washes his hair.

"Well sweetie, I told you to keep your head back, but you didn't listen did you," Lucy says, failing to suppress a smile in the face of her child who was pushing his bottom lip forward into a pout.

"You're so cute" Lucy giggles and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, making him giggle.

"Now lean back for mommy." Lucy says helping the four year old slowly lean back into the water as she washes off the shampoo from his blond hair.

"All done!" she cheers as she helps him out the tub before unplugging the drain.

"Momwe," Aki says as Lucy wraps a towel around him.

"Yes?" Lucy asks, looking at him.

"I lowe ju." he smiles and Lucy feels her heart swell with joy.

"I lowe ju to." she said, giving him a squeeze, he gives her small squeeze back inhaling the scent of her mango shampoo.

"You hungry?" She asks after letting go of the child.

Aki nods his head, his mouth watering at the thought of some food.

Lucy thought a bit, not sure if she should cook tonight or not. She needs to go grocery shopping anyways and she really didn't want to spend extra money on food she could make herself.

"Pasta with chicken?" She asks and he nods vigorously, a few water drops flew into Lucy's eye making her partially blind for a few seconds.

"Oreios?" Aki requests while Lucy rubs her eye.

"Alright, let's get you dressed," she concedes with one eye open.

* * *

Aki holds onto his mother's sweatpants while his other hand makes his power ranger fly in the air with sound effects for more authenticity. Lucy cart is filled with the basics; milk, cheese, and cereal with only the ingredients for the pasta left on her  
/list.

"Momweeeeee," the boy whines, wanting her to get the oreos already.

"We will get it baby, please wait," She tries to console her son as they walk into the meat section.

"But I want it noew," he pouts, stomping his feet and crossing his arms over his chest making people stare at them.

Lucy takes a deep breath and leans down to him. "Aki, if you keep acting like how you are now, I won't get the oreos and you'll go to bed right after dinner," she warns, smiling through her teeth making him sniffle.

He looks down at his feet, crying into his mask, mumbling small insults that don't bother Lucy at all.

"Momwe a banana head."

She rolls her eyes before going back to see which chicken looked the best. After one more trip to the vegetable aisle getting everything she knows Aki will complain about but could care less.

"Okay Aki, we just need to get some seasoning… Aki?" Lucy looks down to find him gone.

"Aki?" Lucy checks in the next aisle over, calling his name a little louder hoping the boy is there but he is not.

She starts to feel a little hot she calls once more loud enough for folks four aisles down to hear, but she does not get a response.

"Oh Aki!" She leaves her cart in search of the Aki, feeling her stomach twist.

She checks in the toys, he wasn't there.

There isn't a single small blonde head in the bathrooms.

"God please tell me he's safe," the young mother murmurs to herself as her pace speeds up.

* * *

Somewhere in Target, Aki walks with a little cup of oreos, or how he pronounces it "oreios," his action figures safe under his arm. After seeing a worker carry some of the cookies next to the register, he couldn't help but follow in hopes of receiving  
/his favorite snack. The crumbs of the cookies around his mouth and fingers mark the success of his mission, heading back to where he left his mommy in high spirits.

He walks back to the aisle but she isn't there. He checks the next one over but there is no sign of her. He turns around, thinking she will show up but to no avail. He begins to tear up, growing scared that she might have moved on without him. He runs  
/around the target, dropping his cookies along the way.

"Momweeeeee" he calls, tears going down his face keeping a hold of his power ranger, hoping it'll help him find her.

He trips on his own feet falling face first. "AHHHH- Mpmekewwww" he cries laying on his side and hugging his legs close.

"What's up little man?" Aki looks through his tears to find a man crouching down to his level with a basket in his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the man asks again, helping Aki up who now sported a scratch on his forehead.

"I lost mi momwe," he cries while rubbing his eyes, his vision blurry from tears.

"Oh, it's okay! Let's go find her," The man says, picking Aki up off the ground.

"Okayyyy," Aki says in agreement, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

* * *

"AKIIII!" Lucy is in despair as she finishes her third trip around Target, stopping to cry in the middle of the pathway not caring about the looks she's getting.

"Ma'am?" Lucy looks up to see an older woman with a small basket in her hand and a teen right next to her on their phone.

"Sorry I'll move," Lucy's says, she has to find her son anyway.

"What's wrong? Do you need help? I've seen you running about a few times," the lady said, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yes, please! I lost my son," Lucy says, wiping a tear away, hoping he was still inside the store.

"Oh dear! What does he look like? We will help you," the lady says, snatching the phone out of the teenager's hands.

"He's blonde like me, wearing a gray hoodie with blue superman pajamas, batsman slippers, and an iron man mask," she said and the teen made a look, scaring Lucy.

"I saw a little boy like that with a guy with pink hair, but he wasn't wearing a mask, but he had everything else," the teen said making her heart leap hoping he wasn't pulling on her tail.

"Where?!" Lucy asks, grabbing the younger boy by his shoulder.

"Around the kitchen appliances."

"Thank you!" Lucy yells before rushing down to the kitchen section leaving the two alone.

"Can I have my phone back now?" He asks his mother.

"No," she smiles, placing his phone in her bag, making him groan.

Lucy looks around for anything pink.

"That creep better had not run away with Aki or I wi-"

"MOMWE!"

Lucy turns around to see Aki turning towards her, his eyes red from tears and a smile on his face.

Lucy rushes and picks him up with ease, holding him tight.

"Don't ever leave Mommy's side!" She sighs heavily in relief, feeling her body relax.

"I'm sowry." he mumbles into her chest as he tightens his grip.

"Good! I'm glad we found you!" Lucy looks up to see the man.

He taller than Lucy like most people and dressedcomfortably. He a toothy smile as he inch near.

"Thank you," she smiles, shaking his hand stilling holding on to Aki.

"Yeah, I found him with a scratch on his forehead, crying in the meat section."

"What!?" Lucy looks at Aki's forehead to find a little bit of dry blood and his lip a little rough for wear.

"Ah baby," she said, kissing his forehead.

"The pink boy gawe me a lollipop momwe, I'm fine now!" the boy smiles.

"Oh baby, what did I tell you taking candy from a stranger- but not that I don't appreciate it... Um?" Lucy stops, silently asking for the guy to introduce himself.

"Natsu. I understand; he was pretty freaked out and I had an extra piece of candy. It helped us find you easier," he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Lucy, and sorry! I know how much of a handful he can be," she sighs again, stroking Aki's hair as he rests his head on her chest.

"No, he's actually pretty funny. He was telling me what you look like and said you have banana hair," he chuckled, grinning at the little boy whose eyes were struggling to stay open against his mother's warmth.

Lucy rolls her eyes at her son and remembers she left all of her groceries in her cart along with her phone and purse.

"Thanks again Natsu! I'm sorry, I left my all my stuff in the cart and I'm hoping I don't have to cancel all my cards," She says quickly waving farewell to Natsu, who waves goodbye as well. Thankfully, her stuff remains safe and she could buy everything.

She places Aki in his car seat as he continued sleeping, and then places all the groceries in her car before driving away. The only thing currently on her mind is the stranger; she's incredibly grateful for him. She doesn't want to think about what would  
/happen if Aki left her. The little boy is her everything and she couldn't leave him alone with one parent short already. She won't leave, not anytime soon.

Once she arrives home, she places Aki in his bed and cleans up his cut a bit before putting the groceries away, too tired to cook.

She falls down on her bed wrapping herself in the covers, thinking about how she'll take a shower in the morning, feeling her eyelids close and her whole body stiffen going into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR MY EDITORS KITTYCROW12 & KAYORIN GALE.**

 **FOR ANY OF MY STORIES IT'S THESE TWO WHO ARE A BIG HELP!**

 **But hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Until Next Time**


	2. Power Rangers

**_Chapter 2: Power Rangers_**

* * *

"But Momwe, I don't wanta go." Aki sat on the floor and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You're going and that's final," Lucy says, looking at the annoyed four year old that hasn't left his spot in the past five minutes.

"You have to go to the doctor," Lucy says, knowing that either way, things will work out in her favor.

"No! They give me shot and shot hurt!" he whines, pointing at his arm trying to get his point across.

An idea swims through Lucy's head and a sly smile creeps up on her face.

"Fine Aki…" Lucy trails off, walking back and forth as if in thought. "That means you're not a big boy anymore," Lucy sighs sadly, looking down and shaking her head.

"Yes I am," Aki whispers, looking at his mother.

"Big boys go to the doctor and get their shot," she says, wiping away a fake tear as if mourning the loss of her 'big boy.'

"Only big boys watch power rangers. Only big boys get to eat oreos," She says while suppressing her smile, watching as the toddler rushes to his room to grab his jacket.

"Momwe I'm a biw boy!" Aki exclaims, trying to zip up the jacket himself but his little fingers cannot get the zipper started.

"Yes you are," Lucy agrees using her baby voice, zipping it up for him.

* * *

After the shot, Aki tries to hide his cry, and as they walk to the car, he would suck in every whimper so he can still be a power ranger.

"Mommy is so proud of you," Lucy crows, kissing his little red nose.

"I said I biw boy," He proudly states, wiping his nose with his arm, before going into his car seat.

"I know you are," She giggles, fastening his seatbelt before closing the car door and then popping into the driver's seat.

The drive is quiet but peaceful. Lucy takes a look in the rear-view mirror to see Aki staring outside the window at a bunch of kids running outside and playing in the snow.

"Momwe," Aki calls while swinging his feet.

"Yes?" Lucy asks, making a turn.

"Can we get oreios plewse?" he asks which reminds Lucy of the event three weeks ago. She takes a deep breath and thinks about it, recognizing they were just about to pass Target. She takes a look into his eyes, knowing how much he loves the cookies.

"Fine, but you must stay near Mommy. Don't walk off again, please," She says, looking into the mirror and Aki gives a thumb up high for some oreos.

"To Target we go," she says making another turn.

Lucy keeps Aki's much smaller hand in hers as they grabbed a pack of oreos. She thinks of the stranger with the pink hair and smiles a bit. He is her savior; if Aki ever leaves her, she'll go down into a million pieces.

"Hey Momwe," Aki says, looking up at Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy asks, forgetting what she is thinking about.

"Pink boy," he states, pointing up and at the other end of the aisle. Natsu smiles at the two as he steps closer.

"Hey! I was wondering when I'd see you two again," He chirps happily, kneeling down in front of Aki and giving him a high five.

"Pink boy, look! I got oeios!" Aki exclaims with glee, letting go of Lucy's hand and grabbing hold of the package of oreos to show him.

"Are these your favorite?" Natsu asks and Aki nods eagerly, making Natsu smile.

"I'm biw boy! I got two shots today," he proudly shows the man his arm and holds up two fingers.

"I wish I was brave like you. I have a secret to tell you... I'm scared of shots," Natsu stage whispers, making Lucy giggle, catching his attention.

"How have you been?" He asks, standing up and dusting off his pants.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you for the last time," She smiles, stroking Aki's blonde hair as stares at the two.

"I couldn't leave a small kid by himself now could I," he says with a wide smile, showing his canines.

"What brings you back to Target?" she wonders aloud, seeing how he doesn't have anything in his hands.

"My roommate used all of the toilet paper, now I have to get more," he grumbles, feeling annoyed at the thought of his roommate.

"Just hide it all in your duffel bag and they'll never find it," she shrugs, resulting in a 'Aha!' moment for Natsu.

"Never thought about it. Thanks Lucy!" he says, surprising her that he remembers her name.

"Hey pink boy," Aki says, tugging on Natsu pants.

"Honey, his name is Natsu; don't call people names," she softly hisses at her son.

"Sowry Nasu," the boy mumbles, making Natsu smile.

"It's fine; wassup?" He asks the boy.

"Nothing," Aki says, turning his attention back to his mom. Lucy gives Natsu an awkward laugh, mouthing her apologies.

"I'm sleepie Momwe. Can we go howe now?" Aki asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we can. It was nice seeing you again Natsu," Lucy waves before taking Aki's hand, bending her head and giving him a quick smile before walking away.

"Bye," he whispers, watching them disappear.

* * *

Lucy is in her kitchen chopping up some vegetables while Aki plays with his toys, making small conversation between them before dinner. She thinks about Natsu, wondering how funny it is that they got to see each other once more. She decides that Natsu is also quite handsome; his pretty green eyes that would just lure you in, his teeth are perfect and Lucy admits to herself that she couldn't not smile back at him. That man smells of cinnamon and, oh boy, even through his shirt she could tell how rip-

Lucy slaps her cheeks with her hands, trying to get the pervy thoughts out her mind. It's not like she would ever catch him again, and last time she thought about a boy like that was Aki's father.

She feels her heart drop. She fears the day Aki starts wondering why he doesn't have a father. Looking back, she would never expect her life to be like this. She was 16 in love and thought they'd be together forever. But he simply cares more for his drug addiction and in a way, it is best if Aki doesn't know until he is old enough to understand.

She places the seasoned chicken breast onto the pan and it sizzles right away and then added the vegetables.

"Momwe," Aki calls after a few minutes, peeking his head through the kitchen door.

"Wassup?" she calls while flipping the chicken over to the other side.

"Can watch power range?" Aki asks a with a little flush in his cheeks.

"Did you put all your toys away?" she questions, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, momwe" he says, giving a slight nod. She hands him a thumbs up and he runs to the sofa and turns on the tv, flipping through the channels until he finds the colorful heros, his eyes watching their every move. Lucy smiles at her son's antics and moves back to cooking, humming a soft tune to herself.

After dinner, Aki is in the bathroom playing with the bubbles while Lucy is on the phone with Levy.

"Levy yes, I'll read the new book you recommend," Lucy says, giving Aki a goofy smile to make him giggle. "I promise! Now I have to get him out and ready for bed. So long; bye." Lucy hangs up the phone and sighs.

"Momwe we see Nasu again?" He asks as she washes the soap off his back.

"Love, mommy doesn't know where he is," she says, giving him a sad smile seeing how his head drops and he stares at his reflection.

"But he mi friend," Aki pouts, picturing them fighting off the evil penguin with his power ranger toys.

"I know baby. Maybe one day." She gives him another hopeful smile, making him look up and give her grin so big you could see it from space. Lucy sneakily takes a small cup of water and pours it on his head, making her laugh at his facial expression.

"MOMWEEE!"

* * *

 ** _Heres chapter two and once again thanking my amazing editor Kitty! Also guys remember this story was rewritten but not a lot but in my opinion re-read because I did change some things._**

 ** _until next time_**


	3. Important

I'm sorry everyone but I can't promise when I'll ever update. My father has past away today and I'm in no mood to do whatever.

Until then, goodbye


End file.
